An autonomous driving enabled vehicle capable of carrying out autonomous driving includes a large number of sensors such as cameras, lasers, and radars mounted thereon to detect and observe the surroundings of the vehicle and determines presence or absence of obstacles such as vehicles, humans, and structures around the vehicle. The autonomous driving enabled vehicle also determines a future position obtained from the current position and the vehicle speed through map matching of the vehicle speed pulses and the moving speed of the vehicle and received GPS signals with navigation map data. The autonomous driving enabled vehicle utilizes sensor information and the position information of the vehicle to carry out autonomous driving (Patent Literatures 1 to 9, for example).